


Blue shell

by Pinetasticapple



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Humor, Humor and Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Tumblr Prompt, blue shell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: did you actually just blue shell me on our date you fucker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue shell

**Author's Note:**

> I did this quite fast to be honest but couldn't help to think on those two.

Ok, it wasn’t the conventional ‘dinner and movie’ kind of date. They had dinner of course, but at their own place, accompanied with some wine Link had brought back from Hyrule. And instead of a movie, they were on the entertainment room getting the console ready for Mario Kart.

“So, it’s basically a car race”

Link hummed in approval as he grabbed the wii remotes that had batteries –since Roy kept forgetting to charge them- “it doesn’t require much logic behind it” he smiled as he took his place next to the mercenary “I’ll go easy on you”

Ike raised an eyebrow but smiled at the blond “why thank you, you are so considerate”

They got comfortable on the couch as Ike let Link set up the game, nudging him when he saw his own avatar on the screen.

“Mario thought it would be fun, shut up” Link ignored Ike’s smirk as he chose a vehicle “just pick someone already”

Ike rolled his eyes, choosing the villager avatar.

“Should I be concerned of the amount of times I’ve counted the name ‘Mario’ on this game?”

“We just don’t talk about it anymore” Link laughed, choosing the Mario circuit for their race “ready?”

Ike held the wiimote close and tucked his feet under his legs “sure thing”

Link pressed start and both focused on the screen, ready to start the race.

.x.

They were at the last lap, Link smirking his way out towards the first place, with a banana peel ready to be tossed, when suddenly his avatar was hit by a spiny shell.

“Huh, so that’s what that does”

Link stared at the screen in disbelief, Ike’s character zooming past him and earning a 4th place on the rank, Link barely getting a 10th.

“Not bad on the first race, want to try another circuit?” Ike asked next to him, but Link kept staring at the screen, mouth open but no sound coming out of it.

“Link? You alright?”

“You blue shelled me!” Link suddenly yelled, shock long replaced by frustration “you totally blue shelled me back there!”

Ike looked at him confused, pressing the Home button so they wouldn’t listen to the menu music.

“I… I thought that was the objective of the game? Get in 1st place? Last week you stole all my stars in Mario Party”

“That’s different”

Ike crossed his arms, raising both eyebrows at his boyfriend “oh? How is that different?”

“Well, well it is because” Link’s voice deflated, slumping back on the end of the couch, frowning at the mercenary “it just is!”

Ike rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew Link was competitive, if he recalled those mini tournaments right and how he would gloat when he won a first place and frown at everyone when he lost. He really should have seen this coming.

“I didn’t cheat you know” he finally said.

“What?”

“I did not cheat” Ike repeated himself “the item was there, I took it, was mere coincidence that I got it”

“I never said that you cheated” Link replied “I’m saying you blue shelled me”

“It’s an item on the game”

“That you used against me! You tota--”

Ike cut off Link’s rant with a quick kiss, smiling at Link’s flushed cheeks.

“Want to keep arguing about it or want another round?”

Link averted his eyes to the screen, ears still flushed.

“Fine, but we play on Rainbow Road now”

Ike rolled his eyes and gave Link another kiss on his cheek while Link resumed the game, pouting while he chose a different track.

“Now that is cheating”

“It is not, it is a stage that already exists…and you totally knew about the blue shell”

“I might have practiced with Roy a few days ago”

“What?” he turned to look at Ike but the mercenary was smiling at the screen, the race already started.

“You’re losing again”

Link threw a cushion at his face.


End file.
